


Gryffindor Humour

by zhem1x5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, HP: EWE, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhem1x5/pseuds/zhem1x5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco doesn't always understand Neville's humour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gryffindor Humour

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my samhain_smut fic, this will be a bit familiar. I totally stole the costume idea from myself (and Matt). Like Shakespeare, at least I only plagiarize myself (and Matt)(really this is completely his fault).

Neville swished his cape dramatically, showing off the costume he'd chosen for the Annual Alumni Hallowe'en Bash at Hogwarts. It'd taken ages to decide on and even longer to find the right pieces to complete it.

 

He looked up at Draco with a smile, expecting praise over how well it seemed to fit after all, and definitely not expecting ill-contained rage as the blond looked him over with a sneer.

 

"Is that supposed to be funny, Longbottom?"

 

He frowned, looking down at the form-fitting rubber. Was there something wrong with it? Did he look bad?

 

"Look, Draco, I know I'm no George Clooney or however many blokes have portrayed him, but I didn't think it looked that bad." He glanced down self-consciously. "Am I too fat?"

 

Draco snorted. "How should I know?"

 

Neville frowned, "I'm confused. What's the problem?"

 

Draco's hands were clenched at his sides. "You know how important he was to me!"

 

"Who?"

 

"Severus, you pillock!"

 

"But, I'm Batman."


End file.
